Lady of the Edelweiss
by Arthur Blake
Summary: Human AU with a twist of fantasy, focusing on Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) and Aneliesa Edelstein (Female Austria) Summary will be updated later.


Human AU with a twist of fantasy, focusing on Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) and Aneliesa Edelstein (Female Austria)

This story is dedicated to my boyfriend Edelweiss/Swissaus is our OTP and we roleplay it together, so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC

The story is supposed to take place in Switzerland, but I'm not sure what it exactly looks like down there, so let's just say there's this imaginary place in Switzerland where these characters live C:

The first chapter here focuses on their childhood, but note that I intend to somehow skip time at one point to their adulthood.

I hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful and warm morning in the middle of summer, a single breeze gently blowing through the forest as a young boy kept his steady pace on the earthy road. The bristling of the leaves caught his attention and he looked upwards, admiring the beauty he laid his eyes upon. The breeze passed through once again, blowing the golden locks up in the face of the young boy, making him splutter as it blew into the mouth he had opened in awe.

He shook his head as soon as the breeze stopped teasing, patting his hair to make it lie down. Sighing, he scanned the road with his green eyes, making sure he was going the right way as the road wasn't even a real road per se, it was merely a path that had been walked on enough to kill the grass that used to grow there.

With the light shining through the leaves, illuminating in a way that seemed almost magical, the boy began walking down the path. His gaze was often led upwards to watch the calming mix between green, blue and a slight tint of yellow from the sunbeams. Dancing in the wind, the leaves made a rustling sound which only strengthened the calming mood he was led into. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the soft summer scent, Vash Zwingli was as calm as could be.

The Swiss boy was on his way to a lake he had found the other day, because on a hot summer day like this, the view would without doubt be outstanding! Vash was enchanted by the beauty of the dancing leaves in the sunbeam, but when reflected in the clear calm water, he'd surely be without words to describe it. He was proud to be a Swiss, despite his young age. In his whole life, he had lived with his family near the forest, and the forest was where he spent most of his time. With no other children to play with, he didn't have much of a choice, though he wasn't complaining.

Another breeze blew by Vash, making him jump slightly taken aback. Remembering where he was heading, he clutched the straps of his backpack in his hands, marching onwards with a determined, yet childish expression on his face. There was nothing to stop him from getting to the lake before sundown – not that it even took that long at all to get there, but that thought didn't cross his mind.

What seemed to have been a marvellous adventure through tons of obstacles trying to hinder him from reaching his destination, really was just a 5 minute walk through wild grass and a single bush or two. The path was long behind him, leading towards the exit rather than the lake he was trying to find again, following scratches which he had carved in the trees the very day he first found it. After long last, he reached his destination.

Before his feet was a patch of pure white edelweiss flowers, leading to the clear and calm lake he had wanted to find. Carefully he stepped through the flowers, trying his best not to ruin the real pretty ones. Already from where he was standing, he could see the reflections in the still water, reflecting the sunlight in such a magnificent and absolutely enchanting way, Vash couldn't help but stop to stare at it in awe. The milky white flowers danced around the water as a leaf from an unknown tree fell on the lake, causing rings to form and spread, creating a dancing image of the sunbeams shining through the forest greens and mixing with the clear blue sky as a final touch.

Vash took a few steps away from the patch of flowers and took off his backpack, opening and searching through it until he began pulling out a light blue blanket. He spread it out on the soft grass, setting his backpack down on it before sitting on it himself, trying to smooth out the wrinkles near the corners.

Hungry after what the young kid considered being a long journey, he found his lunch enfolded within aluminium foil and opened it to reveal plain bread and cheese, though this was food Vash loved to eat. With a few birds chirping in the distance of the trees, and the breeze blowing gently through the leaves and flowers, Vash took a good bite of the bread, chewing healthily as he watched the nature's beauty. He could make many days go by like this. It did not matter what time of the year it was, the nature always fascinated him.

After finishing his lunch, his gaze went towards the lake again. Another breeze and the flowers danced along with a few small waves on the lake, looking oh so alluring to Vash. There was something about the water that just called out to him, calling him towards it. What it was, he couldn't exactly tell, but it was there.

It didn't take long before he had taken off his socks and shoes and had pulled the legs of his pants up to his knees. The soft flowers brushed against his ankles as he walked towards the lake, not being as careful about where he stepped as he was earlier. When he reached it, he sat down on the edge, slowly sinking his feet into the cool water. The top layer of the water was almost comfortably warm, but as he passed through it, the water was cold and tickled his feet. He took off his summer jacket and placed it neatly behind him, just to make sure it wouldn't get wet. It was a brand new jacket and his mum would be sad if it got ruined. He looked down at his feet and kicked them gently, creating waves in the water.

"Excuse me?" a voice was heard, making Vash perk up in alert. He looked around almost frantically to see who had spoken, but he did not see a single soul.

Calm again after a minute or two, Vash convinced himself that it was something he had imagined. Smiling down at the lake, he let his gaze wander with the waves, enchanted by the nature's dance. But then there it was again.

"Excuse me?" the voice was a bit louder, but yet with a very gentle feeling to it, almost fragile, "but who are you, if I may ask?"

Vash hesitated before looking up, seeing what was without a doubt a girl's head out in the lake. Her eyes were big, purple and curious and shone clearly in the summer sun, catching Vash's gaze to hold onto it, reluctant to let it go. It seemed like forever before Vash finally shut his eyes, freeing himself from the locked gaze, but it had already taken great affect on the young boy. He looked down at his feet in the water, seeing a reflection of himself which showed the red tint on his cheeks. That girl was really cute. He wouldn't mind playing with her some time, but just at that moment, he felt too embarrassed to confess that request.

The troubled thoughts of Vash were interrupted when he saw brown hair flowing by his feet. It almost startled him and made him look up again, seeing the girl had moved closer with her face only a few inches from his own. Those long eyelashes fluttering so softly, so gently, with that innocent curiousity written all over her face. In a matter of mere seconds, Vash felt his face grow hot, and noticing the girl's lack of clothing didn't make it much better at all.

"Who are you?" she asked again. Vash merely uttered silence, anxiously hesitating before finally speaking: "Vash" he gulped, "Zwingli... You?"

The girl didn't smile, but there was some sort of satisfied look about her calm expression. When she parted her lips to speak again, Vash watched her curiously and leant slightly towards her, eager to hear her reply. Eager to hear her name.

"My name is Aneliesa."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading my fanfiction and I hope you like it.

It will make me _really happy_ if you post a review and tell me your opinion, and possibly give me some constructive critiques so I can improve on my writing.

I tend to take quite a while writing the chapters since I have about 2 hours every week to write them, but I can easily write 500 words per hour when I'm in a happy mood!

Thank you again!


End file.
